The story of Melony and Jenna
by 8annie81
Summary: The story of Manfredi and Johnson as teenage girls. Not what you think!
1. Savannah

She haden't seen them since 0700 hours the previous day. The last thing they'd said to her was 'Till next time Skippy!' which knowing them probably had some hidden meaning she'd have to dechiper but now was not the time as her maths teacher 'Miss Hicks' had just asked her a question. She chastized herself for not paying attention.

"Uh...twelve?"

"Wrong Miss Savannah. If you expect to stay in this class I'd pay attention. You new girl..."

She fought back the urge to correct the teacher and say 'it's Skipper' as that had back fired before.

"Yes Miss. Owens two hundred and twelve point six." The teacher threw a raised eyebrow glance at Skipper.

"You can call me Ray." The class chuckled. They knew what was coming. Skipper had forced the teacher to demonstrate it many times.

" Miss. Owens. We do not use names besides the one's we were given here. Name calling is never accepted in my classroom and the next time you try to break that rule you will be met with diciplinary action. Am I understood?"

Skipper scoffed and rolled her eye's she'd heard that so many times she'd been able to recite it with the teacher.

"Anything you'd like to share with us Miss Savannah?" She stood over her and raised a brow.

Skipper thought for a moment. She was sarcastic at times, but only when she felt it fit the situation. Authority was to be respected unless abused. She felt sarcastic words bubling in her brain, when her gut didn't protest she'd use them. Like now. "Actually yes. On what grounds do you have the right to stop the use of simple, harmless nicknames? It's a right. First amenment. Freedom of speech." She stood from her chair and crossed her arms. She was as tall as Miss Hicks and was the tinyest bit thicker. It was overall intimidating.

Miss Hicks held her ground. She was a skinny old lady but she had additude. You had to to teach in a New York public school."On what grounds do you have the right to question me? To question my authority?" They weren't really questions and Skipper knew it.

"On what grounds do you have the abuse that already miniscule authority?" She smirked.

"Miniscule! I'll have you know I oversee six classes with almost thirty students in each! I don't have time to sqander on unessisary things like nicknames!"

The rest of the class sat back. Some even put their books away. They knew that when Skipper went head to head Miss Hicks practiclly gave an involuntary free day. Skipper was no class clown but she had them all laughing.

After class Skipper had lunch. She decided to skip it to find Melony and Jenna. She knew how to find them. And Melony never let them stray far from the school. Despite her rough extierior Melony was always puting others first. It was automatic for her. Like breathing or sleeping it came naturally. Melony was mid height and athletic. She had chin lenghth brown hair and green eyes. She typically wore a green shirt, black straight leg jeans, and black high tops. Jenna was a more relaxed person and her look reflected it. She had teased red shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. Wore varied shades of pink and mostly lighter colors with jeans and sneakers. Jenna was the most feminine of the three and when the weather would permit she'd wear tanktops and skirts and often near nothing when she went to the beach. Skipper tended to stick to darker colors. Black, black, and more black with black combat boots. None of them wore make-up though Jenna had the most experience with it.

In the dark side ally Skipper saw two figures. Quickly recagnizing them as the Chinstrap brothers. Two boys infamous for geting girls in trouble. She ducked behind a trash can and listened. She heard her name. She listened harder honeing in on their words.

"And her friend Melony. I think she convinced Skipper to switch schools with her." That was Michael the 'slightly' older of the two. You could only tell if you were behind him and saw the scar under his ear.

"Yeah what's up with that? Think Skipper would switch back with her out of the way? She'd get to be company comader again and probably still be the vollyball captain." That was Evan. If you didn't have a chance to get behind them, you could probably tell them apart by saying Skipper's name. Evan would be the one who lit up and Michael the one who rolled their eyes.

"You could get that mousey Jenna girl too. Then you'd be the only one competeing for Skippers attention."

"Ooh man think of it! Savannah Victoria Chinstrap!"

Skipper shuddered. She didn't want to 'think of it'. As bad as Michael was Evan still had him beat when it came to being creepy. Every time he talked to her she wanted to run away. Since the double date and week of tormenting that followed she'd avoided him. She told herself she wasen't afraid of him but the feeling inher gut and the chills that ran down her spine told her otherwise. Michael and Evan started walking towards her. On the inside of her head she paniced. Should she scurry away and hope they didn't see her or scrunch down and hope they didn't see her?


	2. Hannah

Something behind her crunched. She turned to see Melony giving Jenna the death glare and Jenna raising her arms like a silent sorry. Skipper smiled at the antics. Melony was the only person in the world who could sneak up on her. Not even Jenna had that skill, Her train of thought was broken by Melony motioning her to follow. They crept from the ally and climed the ladder on the side of the building. They silently watched Michael and Evan leave snickering deviously.

"The're going to try to get you kicked out of school or worse." Skipper stressed the word 'worse' but Melony and Jenna were unfazed.

Melony picked at her nails and looked uninterested, "Well they'll have to get on the waiting list, Hannah, Mr. Blowhole, and some of the cheerleaders are already on that."

"Yeah. Who knew pom-poms and short skirts hid evil master minds." Jenna asked.

Skipper raised her hand, She'd been suspisious of the cheer squad since day one.

"Skipper you think everyone is an evil mastermind." Melony interjected.

"true..." She looked around suspiciously. "Whats your point?"

"Paranoiiid!" Jenna sang.

"Cautious." Skipper corrected.

"Cautious is looking both ways you look both ways and up." Melony stated.

"There's always the risk of an aerial attack." Skipper looked up at the sky really quickly to check.

Jenna raised a brow then smiled. "Look it's Mr. Blowhole!"

Skipper's body tensed, her hands flew into a defensive position, and she growled quietly under her breath 'Blowhole'. She continued to stand stiffly till she heard giggling. A look to the left revealed Melony and Jenna shakeing with silent laughter. "Not funny."

"Course not." Melony looked completely serious then broke into a huge grin. " It's hilarious!"

Melony and Jenna laughed a while longer before Skipper started to walk away.

"Aw come on Skipper loosen up and laugh at yourself!" Jenna pleaded. "You laugh at Melony all the time so you must have some sense of humor!"

"Yeah Skipper loosen u-hey!"

Skipper smiled and fought back a laugh. She wouln't give in. Not this time.

"And you always laugh when we give Mr. Blowhole a hard time." Jenna stated ignoreing Melonys death glare. "Remember when I put broxide un tangophosphite and it blew his eye brows off?"

Skipper sniggered thinking of Mr. Blowhole's beat red face and throbbing neck vein.

"Or the time we locked Michael and Evan in the bait shop freezer?" Jenna continued. "They still don't know what hit em!"

Skipper started to laugh but quickly stood straight and coughed. "Come on. Or we'll be late to our classes."

They climed down the ladder and made their way back to school. When they got to the steps Jenna walked ahead and turned around to face them.

"Or the time you slapped Hannah with a fish and started a fish fight!" The girls giggled but Skipper and Melody stopped. Melony waved her arm over her neck motioning Jenna to stop. "Man! And when Skipper threw Hannah's luggage in the lake at core camp! She smelled like fish for a week!" Jenna caught the other girls terrified stares. "What?"

"So it was you!" Hannah- a Danish girl with smooth, short black hair and red lipstick painted lips. She clenched her fists at her side digging her black coated nails into her flesh. Like Skipper she wore mostly black but was partial to a red and orange bandana. At the time it was around her neck. Her eye's narrowed and she smiled. "Got you."

Jenna looked between Skipper and Hannah. The tension sinking in. "Oh."


	3. Trust

The princeipal paced back and forth rubbing his palms together. "Did it happen on campus?"

"No." Hannah said reluctently. Looking down at her now chipped nails.

"Did it happen during school?"

"No."

"Can I in anyway tie it into school?"

"N-no but-."

"Then there's nothing I can do about it.

"But-."

"Sorry it's not a school problem."

"Ooh Skipper you! You! Uhgg!" Hannah kicked the princeipals desk knocking over a cup of pencils.

"Run out of comebacks Hannah? I thought you never shut up!" Melony and Jenna giggled. It was never boring to listen to Skipper's arguments.

"Why you!" Hannah flushed. Skipper wasen't fun to argue with.

Once the trio was out of the office the princeipal turned to Hannah. "You'll have to try harder Hannah."

"I know. I know, but Skipper is a hard nut to crack. She always keeps her hands clean."

The princeipal leaned in. "Then get her hands dirty."

Hannah's eyes widend. "What?"

"Get her into trouble." The principal said geting annoyed.

"How? There's never any proof!" She slumped in frustration.

"Make proof."

"What if I get caught?"

"Make sure you don't." He straightend his tie.

"But-."

"Go."

Hannah left the office looking miffed. How was she supposed to frame Skipper? She hung her head believing it to be inpossible. Then she remembered the princeipal had a son. The same age as her and Skipper. Jason Owens. Instead of going to class she went to Skippers locker, wrote a note and slipped it in the vent. In Jason's locker she slipped another note. Satisfied she walked triumphantly to class.

At the end of the day Skipper went to get her books from her locker. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something white flutter down. She grabbed it and quickly whipped it open.

'Dear beautiful Savannah with icey eyes so blue and black hair with such sheen and glisten. Would you meet me under the bleachers at six-fifteen and listen.~ Your secret admirer'.

She touched her hair. It was smooth. She leaned into her locker to look in the mirror. Blue eyes stared back at her. Did people think she was pretty? She felt a tap on her shoulder. Reflexively she crumpled the note and spun around.

Melony was looking at her with curious amusment. "Whats that?" She pointed at the paper in Skippers hand.

"Nothing."

Melony smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Then you wouln't mind if I-." She grabbed Skippers arm with one hand and started prying at her fingers with the other. "Take a look!"

Skipper Twisted her arm away and blushed. " Stop that!"

"You're not acting like it's 'nothing'."

Skippers mind flew. Sure she trusted Melony but she cringed internally at the thoughtof telling her. She was afraid Melony would just see her as just another nancycat swooning over love letters and such. "It's a detention slip okay!" She blushed harder wishing she'd come up with something better.

"You got a detention?" Melony said raiseing a brow.

"Er...yeah." She looked down at her shoes suddenly prefereing them to Melonys face. There was so much trust in Melony's eyes. She knew she would have cracked had she looked up a second longer.

"Corporal punishment." Melony said casually.

"Ye-no just detention." Only the coach got away with corporal. The other teachers just gave homework or sentances.

"I'm not asking. I'm provideing!"

Skipper flinched and closed her eyes. She peeked one open to see Melony laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You're so paranoid! You can't even trust your own friends!"

"A friend is just an en-."

"Skipper I'm not going to attack you! Jenna and I will never attack you!"

"Sure..."

"Okay maybe we will, but only on a playfull level!"

Jenna walked up in a blue and gray t-shirt and shorts carrying two batons. "Melony! It's time for practice! The co captain can't be late!" She turned to Skipper. "And there's still a spot open if you suddenly feel like trusting people!"

Skipper flushed and looked away. Melony did her best to recover the situation. "I've gotta go Skipper, but I promise friendship is more than you think." She left Skipper with her flushed cheeks and swirling thoughts and her 'detention' slip.


	4. Jason

Jason had just opened his locker and found his note.

'Dear Jason with chocolate hair so sweet and strong broad shoulders meet me under the bleachers at six-fifteen.'

He checked his watch. It was five past six, but what's a litle waiting to find out who you'll be kissing in ten minutes.

Skipper was nervous. Lying to Melony and geting a love letter were not things written on her day planner for that day. She snuck out onto the feild dashing past the football team, soccer team, cheer squad, and finally and most nerve reckingly the gymnastics team where Jenna was leading stretches. No one swa her but her pulse still throbbed in her ears. She got to the bleachers and crawled under. A small gasp escaped her when she felt the breath of Jason inches from her face. Adjusting to the light she quickly recagnized him.

He sat back and looked her over. 'Goth girl likes me?' he thought. He contined to stare at her. She had smooth black hair to her waist, blue eyes, pale creamy skin, and red-pink lips. Nothing about her was plain. Her hair had glossy strands hanging by the sides of her face. Her eyes weren't a solid shade, they almost looked like they were changing color. Her skin was clear of blemishes and her lips were full. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that the wind gently pressed against her revealing curves in all the right places. Her jeans weren't tight but they showed nice hips and thighs. Jason was suprized, but not disapointed.

Skipper study'd him. He was tan, tall, and had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue Copenhagers baseball team jersey and baggy jeans. His shoes said popular and his jeans were 'in'. Jenna would call him a 'hit and run' or was it 'homerun' Skipper couldn't remember. Skipper was still on edge. He'd backed away from her face but, he was watching like a cat does a mouse. She felt suspision riseing in her gut. She pushed it away remembering he liked her. He wasen't out to get her. He had no reason to be or at least no reason she could think of. She felt a blush creep across her face. 'How long have I been stareing at him?' she wondered.

"Hi Jason."

He snapped out of it. "Hey Savannah looking beautiful." Her face flamed. He liked that, how even under the shadow of the bleachers a chrimson hue was still tainting her pale cheeks.

Skipper wasen't a shy girl. Nor was she one to beat around the bush, but she found herself scrambling for words. Her face geting redder."T-thanks you look nice to."

He smirked. Things were going his way. "You don't gotta be nervous! I like you!" He wasen't actually trying to help her. He wanted her in the palm of his hand.

Something about him reminded her of Michael and Evan. How he was calm and interested at the same time. How his smile didn't completely reflect in his eyes. She heard something familiar in his voice. Something that promised safety but gave everything but. She shuddered. There was a certain thrill to it. The danger of love. And after all Evan was just on guy. Not all guys were dangerous. Right?


	5. Nancycat

Practice had ended. The students had left. Skipper and Jason were still under the bleachers. They were smileing and laughing and flirting like crazy. They were now siting side by side. He put his arm around her shaking shoulders. She just smiled and let him. Her barriors were almost down but she held onto that tiny voice that always said 'be carefull'. He leaned in and kissed her. She bit back her suprize and returned the kiss. His hands started to wander down her waist and behind her head. She giggled and stopped his lower hand. The hand on the back of her head started to slide down her back. It sent pleasent chills down her back. She was used to chills but not good ones. She welcomed the feeling. His free hand got a little naughty and slid around onto her waist moveing up to grab her breast. She pulled it away. Another giggle escaped her. He repositioned to try to lean over her but she was stronger than he'd thought and held her ground. She was now sitting with her back fully turned from the entrance they'd used to get under the bleachers holding both his hands and pressing herself against him. He pressed her lips open and started fighting her tounge for dominance.

Hannah sniggered from the bushes. Skipper pulled away and turned to look at the bushes freeing Jasons hands.

"Whats wrong?" Jason asked.

After looking around a second longer she shrugged. "Nothing." They went back to kissing.

Hannah's eyes widened in suprize. Skipper never ignored things. She quite annoyingly never let things go if they peeked her suspicion and almost everything did, but there she was blowing off her paranoia and kissing a boy under the bleachers. Hannah shrugged it off and snuck away satisfied. If Skipper was going to be this easy to beat what was it to her to care?

Skippers gut twisted. She felt eyes on the back of her head. The hair on her arms and neck stood on end She pushed Jason away and turned around to see Melony and Jenna standing side by side looking amused.

Melony tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "Well Skipper this is an interesting way to spend detention."

Jason blinked confused. Then seeing Skippers flushed face and open jaw he spoke for her. "We had detention together and afterwards started talking and et cetera. Ancient history."

Melony raised a brow still smirking. "Skipper can I see your detention slip?"

Skipper didn't move so Jason continued his bluff. "The teacher took our slips."

Jenna stooped down to where Skipper was. "Then whats this?'' She pulled the end of a paper from Skippers pocket. She tried to snatch the paper but Jenna stood and handed it to Melony.

Melony sighed and clutched her hands to the side of her face. "Nancycats in love!"

Melony and Jenna giggled. Skipper cringed awaiting torment. None came. She opened her eyes in suprize when Melony and Jenna encased her in a big hug. "You're not ashamed of me?"

Jenna laughed. "Why would you think that!" Skipper looked away and Jenna softed her expression. "Come on Skipper its not like we're going to stop you from seeing people."

"You can trust us Skipper we're here for you!"

Skipper smiled and looked at her friends. Her best friends. "A bit mushy for my taste." She pulled out of the hug. "But yeah I trust you."

Jenna beamed and hugged her again. Melony looked like she was going to cry, but she shook it off. "Thats great to hear."

Jason was getting bored. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Melony and Jenna around. "Later babe." He kissed her and walked away.

Skipper watched him leave with her hand to her lip. One last shiver went down her spine. It was diffrent then the rest it didn't feel good. She tried to ignore it. That tiny 'be carefull' speaking up again.


	6. Friendship

**Embarrassingly short chapter but it had to be done to fit the last scean-under the bleachers- to the plot. I promise non of the other chapters will be this short. Without these bold words at the top it was only 349 words in it and thats with filler. Hopefully this emarassment will remind me to stick to my plots better so I don't end up spitting out ridiculously short chapters anymore~ Authersama out.**

The girls spent the night at Jenna's. Jenna's mother had pointed out several times that is was way past curfue, but the girls were too exited to sleep. Skipper because of her non creeper boy'friend', Melony because she had Skippers trust, and Jenna all of the above plus the high that comes with a sleep over. They watched the movie 'Bloody Mary Urben Legends' and when it was over all started talking at once.

"Go ahead Skipper." Melony said.

"You guys don't think I'm a nancycat do you?"

"No..." Melony said looking away.

"Sometimes."

It was quiet for a while before Skipper spoke up.

"I respect both of you and value your opinions highly. I trust you guys more than I've ever trusted anyone." She hung her head. "So what you think of me is...it'd-."

Jenna shushed her. "Skipper you're like a sister to us. We love you."

"I don't know why you have so much trouble with trust, but when I call you a nancycat I'm calling you silly I'm not insulting or degradeing you. I can be a nancycat too sometime, Jenna all the time but thats above and below the point."

"Hey!"

Skipper relaxed. "Thanks guys. Now what were you going to say?"

"Was he a good kisser?" Jenna teased.

"Why do you ask?" Skipper said giving her a suspicious look and folding her arms.

Melonys heart plunged. She thought they'd lost Skippers trust again. Jenna was just about apologize when Skipper started laughing. She laughed till she cried. Then she pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you guys so much!" Skipper said still laughing.

Jenna was laughing too and Melony was beaming. Skipper dried the tears from her eyes and they all had a good laugh.

Melony laughed the brightest. She'd finally completed her goal. The goal she'd had since meeting Skipper, to get Skipper to understand friendship.


	7. Perverse plans

It had been a week since Hannah planted the notes in Skipper and Jaspers lockers and the two of them were getting along better than even Evan and Melony had in the start. Unbeknownst to the clingy couple Melony and Jenna had discovered both of the love letters and made the startling dicovery that the handwriting was the same. When they tried to confront Skipper she waved it off as a coincidence. That scared Melony and Jenna senseless. Skipper not paranoid. Not only was she not suspisious she didn't even think much of the fact that she never wrote a note. Hannah was enjoying both Skippers mindless infatuation and her freinds stress and worry from the safty of the sidelines with her co-conspiritors Michael and Evan.

"What do you think brother?" Micheal asked after Hannah had explained a new fold in their plan.

"No! Absolutly not! Thats-thats-thats-" Evan was so aggrivated he couldn't even finnish his sentance. He growled and paced, he shook his fist. Then he turned to his brother and tried again to speak. Failing at that he went back to pacing.

"Wow. He does get scary." Hannah commmented watching the boy shake with anger and mutter.

"It would be even worse, if you can imagine. If instead of just planning it had already happened." The angry boys duplicate replied watching him pace without the slightest glimpse of concern. "We shall carry out your plan, but not tell Evan. He wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Are you sure we should? You said he gets violent." Hannah said looking a bit scared of Evan.

When he heard her plan he'd lost his usual silly demeaner. All the humer had fled from him and pure hatred had peirced through her from his eyes. She'd nearly spun around and ran away. She still wanted to run, but the fear had frozen her legs. She'd decided that working with the brothers had been a mistake.

"The only one who will have anything to fear is Jason. And at a later time Melony, Jenna, and Skipper." He said each name with a mouthful of poison. "Meet me here tonight we have much to discuss. Evan! Brother! Do not gripe it is unbecoming! Come. We go home and we'll never discuss this terrible plan again."

The brothers left leaving Hannah to shiver alone in the ally. She tried hard to burn Evans peircing eyes from her mind. He was a killer she could feel it. It froze her to the core.

"Rest well brother." Micheal said watching his brother fall unconsious after finnishing off his tainted milk. Micheal watched his brother sleep till he was sure he wouldn't stir. Then he lifted him and carried him to their room. He didn't fold the covers over him because he knew on a truly tirsome day that his brother could sleep like a rock fully clothed ontop off his covers. Micheal smiled and backed away. He cracked the window open watching his brother the whole time he slid the window fully open and climed through.

He watched Hannah in the ally. She wore a larg jacket but still shivered with 'cold'. Her eyes darted around and she was very antsy. Not standing still and mumbling to herself. As she turned he dropped in front of her. She barley stiffled a scream.

"Nervous are we?" He said with a chilling voice. "Want me to hold your hand?" He taunted.

"N-nock it off. I waited a long t-time and it is really very cold." Spoke the trembling Danish girl.

"Yes of course. Now explain to me again how having Skipper involved with Jason will help us get Melony and Jenna explelled. You spoke too much of yourself when you told it to me and my brother before.

Hannah sighed. "Like you and your brother Jason has a history of causing girls problems. He is a bad boy, a heart breaker. When her friends realize this they will try to get Skipper away from him. Skipper does not like to be wrong and when they try to explain she won't listen." With what sounded like the voice of a grudge she added: "That's much is always certain."

"Yes and..."

"It will split the three of them apart. Skipper did get away from you and your brother, but if she fell in love with Jason she would be distrackted. And with the three of them apart Melony and Jenna won't be able to stop us from geting them expelled!"

"And then my brother and I will convince Skipper that we could help her friends if she only comes back to our school." He said with slanted eyes.

"Precisly I only need your expertise in the objective of geting Skipper to fall in love."

Micheal scoffed. "Much too easy."

Hannah smirked and rubbed her palms together. "Good! Do you have the letters?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two envelopes. "I don't know Jason, but if he's anything like I think he is this is what he would write."

"Considering she hasen't gotten involved with anyone since your brother-." They both started laughing. "She won't be able to tell the difference!"

Micheal smirked as he walked home. Make Skipper fall in love? He and his brother had tried it was impossible. But he could make her afriad, very afraid and that was the next best thing.


	8. Skirting failure

"Come on Skipper. You've been spending way too much time with this guy!" Melony said pleadingly.

"No dice." Jenna said clucking her teeth. "Try again."

"We've got to see this new horror movie with you! We've got an extra ticket!" The brunette advertised in a salespersony voice.

"Nope."

Suddenly Melony smiled. "Trust me Skipper. What Jenna and I have planned for this weekend is un-missable!"

"Un-missable?"

"No wait can't miss! It's can't miss!"

"What's can't miss? And why are you guys standing in front of my locker?" Skipper asked eyeing her friends suspiciously.

Melony's face just wasn't meant for poker. "A horror movie."

"Okay?"

"And tickets. We have them."

Jenna nearly face palmed. Melony was blowing it.

"You and Jason-."

"You got us tickets?" Skipper asked bewildered.

"No Skip-." Jenna started.

Skipper smiled fondly. "You guys are great. I know you don't like Jason all that much. This-this really means a lot to me." She said then she hugged her friends.

Their plans were destroyed, but Skipper was being emotional. Melony cast an apologetic look at Jenna.

"I'm going to go tell him!" Skipper said giddily.

Jenna smiled slyly having thought of something. "One stipulation."

Skipper immediately fell into a bartering stance. She and Jenna were about to auction every detail. Skipper was determined to come out on top.

"I get to do you make-up and pick something besides black for you to wear." Jenna said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's two things." Skipper countered. "Pick one."

"Clothes and make-up both fall into the looks catagory. I'm sticking to my guns."

"Then I walk." Skipper said matching her attitude.

"Alright. Only make-up."

"What are you planning?" Skipper asked more suspicious than ever.

"Eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush, lip-gloss."

"No mascara or blush. Keep the eyeshadow light."

"If you're wearing all black I'm going to use shimmery dark purple."

"No."

Jenna smiled. "No horror movie over mascara? Poor Jason!" She teased.

Skipper blushed. "Dark purple eyeshadow, no shimmer and you don't get to put eyeliner on me."

"If I can't use eyeliner I'm using lipliner." Skipper growled and Jenna gained an even more mischievous grin. "PINK. Lipliner."

"Alright." Skipper relented. "The eyeshadow can shimmer. A little."

"Nope." Jenna said cooly picking at her nails. "You traded eyeliner for lipliner."

Skipper folded her arms. "Neither." She said stubbornly.

"Then you have to wear a skirt."

"We're sticking to make-up here!" Skipper demanded.

"Then pick your poison. Pink lipliner or black eyeliner?"

Skipper could tell Jenna was stressing the colors to influence her choice. "Black lipliner." She quipped.

"No. Not an option." She smiled naughtily. "Darker lipliners tend to smudge. You wouldn't want to give Jason black teeth, now would you?"

Skipper blushed and grumbled a response too low her Jenna to hear.

"What was that Skipper?" Jenna asked mockingly.

"I'll wear the skirt, but no make-up at all."

Jenna blinked completely surprised. She turned to Melony for help and received a mere shrug.

"Hey I could just walk." Skipper reminded.

"Deal." Jenna said determinedly extending a hand for Skipper to shake.

Skipper reflected her seriousness and took her hand. "Deal." Then she walked away towards her class with her friends watching her still shocked.

And the entire wager, took less than a minute.

Around the corner Hannah scribbled furiously and then fled outside to an ally. Once there she called, slightly out of breath, "Michael." Pant. Pant. "Evan."

"Yes?" They responded in unison from a dark corner.

"Oh don't do that!" She screeched. "You'll give me a heart attack!"

Michael raised an eyebrow at her. "So?"

Evan chuckled and spoke in a lighter tone. "Alright Hannah we'll stop. What did you want to say?"

"Skipper-." Hannah started.

Evan went through his personality change. He grabbed the notepad she'd been writing on and scoward it with his eyes.

Michael rolled his eyes. "What's it say?"

Evan frowned.

Michael backed away slightly and coughed. "Hannah?"

"Melony and Jenna had plans to get Skipper away from Jason for a while. Probably to convince her not to date him-."

"I don't care about you hypotheses! Did you leave anything they said out! Did they mention what movie it was or where they'd see it! Or anything. Did Skipper mention me? Does she feel guilty about hiding our love!?"

Hannah gulped. "You know they were talking very quickly. Perhaps Skipper did mention... those things, but I didn't catch them." She lied hoping to appease the ranting boy.

"Well think really hard! I want every word!" Evan said shaking Hannah by the shoulders.

"Evan!" Michael snapped.

Evans eye twitched as he turned to look at his brother. Michael took another step back. "Evan." He said softer. "We'll have Hannah here find out where they're going. And you can go in and break it up if things go too far, okay?"

Evan nodded serious again. "Find out Hannah. Leave no stone unturned."

**I hope it made sense that in the beginning Jenna was trying to get Melony to say something that would convince Skipper to spend time with them rather than Jason. Also..erm the story is going to get very rough. So rough I'm changing the rating to 'M'. I'm also going to start writing another story that's connected to this one, but that's centered around Fem!Kowalski.**


End file.
